A love from the past
by superkunoichi070
Summary: This is a ShikaOC fic there is really funny stuff sure to happen the OC is Choji's sister suprisingly she is quite pretty


This story is completely random and I don't own Naruto or Davey Havoc or Tripp pants, or HIM

It all started one day when a very wet girl in all black wound up on the porch of squad 10. Yes in my story Shi/Ino/Cho all live together. So anyway Ino opened the door to find a kind of familiar girl in all black on their doorstep with luggage. "Hello?" Ino said while kinda opening the door and putting on her bathrobe over power ranger pajamas. "Ino Man, wassup it's been forever since I've Seen you. Like Two years almost.

"Kiyra?" Ino said throwing her arms around her Childhood best friend. "Why are you here though?" "Oh I'm Training to be a kunoichi solo and I need a new trainer and I'm supposed to be training with a Sarutobi Asuma? Do you know him?" Kiyra asked.

"Oh my gosh that's our Sensei!" Kiyra stepped into the house and took off her jacket revealing a very wet/clingy black outfit.

"Your Brother's Going to be so excited you're here" Ino Shrieked, "I'm Going to go call Sakura!" At this moment Shikamaru followed by Choji came down the stairs. As soon as Choji saw Kiyra he forgot all about the huge bowl of ice cream he was carrying he pretty much threw it down and Grabbed Kiyra in a rib crushing bear hug " Little Sister you're here!!!!!!!!" Choji Half Screamed half Screeched in a tone that Ino had used recently.

Shikamaru sleepwalking as usual obliviously Fell into the ice-cream then he woke up and basically talking to himself " Oh Shit Barney's eating me again." " Heh-heh I guess I'm Awake now" upon seeing Kiyra he started blushing his crush on her had never gone away. "K-k-k-k-Kiyra I missed you a lot!" Looking Kiyra up and down was kind of hard with Choji bear hugging her.

"C-c-c-ca-a-an-n-n't B..reathe" Kiyra gasped out. "Choji you're hurting her!" Shikamaru jumped to Kiyra's defense. Choji let go of her and you could almost hear soft music and waves crashing as Kiyra and Shikamaru ran across the room into each other's arms.

"You're sticky Shika-kun but that's okay I still Love you." " Oh Kiyra-chan you've become so beautiful I usually think women troublesome but, I Love you too!"

"Hey PDA!!!" Choji yell/shrieked. Ino Walked into the room with Sakura in time to see Kiyra and Shika's Long drawn out embrace.

"Did I miss something?" she asked "You may now kiss the Bride" Choji joked. Sakura got the joke and started laughing Ino on the other hand Thought he was serious.

"Congratulations?" Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Ino wondering just how blonde she actually was. "hey Sakura how's it going?" Said Kiyra giving her other best friend a hug. "So what Room am I staying in?" Kiyra asked. " We have a guest room we can turn in your room unless you and Shikamaru want to be together for your "honeymoon" hmm?" Ino said jokingly. "Nah Thanks I'll Pass point me to the Guest now my room. Kiyra walked up the Stairs and seemed strangely attracted to a room with the scent of incense and underground Techno metal coming from it and she peeked inside to see a messy bedroom with a board For Go and Chess. This room also had a strobe light and several candles burning. "Oh that's Shika's room I Knew you'd be attracted to it. There was Also a bed with Purple and black fuzzy blankets all over it the walls were black and a very dark green.

"It looks very….warm" Kiyra said not being Able to think of the right word. She wanted to go jump in the bed and pull the covers over her head. The Next room smelled like Barbeque and was painted to look like the inside of a Restaurant and had takeout boxes and chip bags everywhere. "Ino who's room is this?"

"Oh" She laughed "that's your brothers."

The Room after that had pictures of Sasuke all over everything And I mean Everything. "That" Ino proudly stated "is my room." Kiyra's mouth formed a perfect O.

"So where do I sleep?" Kiyra asked. "You'll see" Ino smirked.

The next room had Salmony/pink walls and a dark red ceiling it had a bed with girly flowered curtains around it and in the room burnt some of Shika's incense. On the bed there were some bags o chips and more incense in an elaborately carved box. Also there was a purple glitter lava lamp. Kiyra sat down on the couch and sighed it was so restful in there. Ino smiled "I knew you'd like it, What about the presents? Oh and Kiyra you might want to look under your bed." Kiyra looked under the bed and found a refrigerator with lots of soda in it " Cherry Lemon! My favorite who did this?" Shikamaru was walking in the door and was acting quite bit like Hinata. "H..h…hi Kiyra I just wanted to see how you're settling in." "I'm doing fine Shika want some soda?"

W..ell I came to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with me? Please even though you're a troublesome woman I want to."

Ino's jaw dropped this was the first time she had ever seen Shikamaru shy in her whole life. " Yes" Kiyra started blushing. "I would love to." Shikamaru's face lit up. "Can I come too?" Choji interrupted. " NO!!!" The other three screamed. Can't you see that it's a Date Something that couples go on?" Ino said then she slapped him in the face. "Oooo Burn!" Sakura shouted just walking into the room. "What'd I miss?" "Sakura we've gotta get Kiyra ready Stat she's got a date!" " Shikamaru when I'm done with you, you'll look like a man!" Choji proclaimed. " Oh great I'm getting fashion advice from the kid with a thong on his head." Shika sighed. "Not when you have me!" Said Davey Havok as he flew in through the window in a cape and Girl pants. "God you're hopeless." he said looking at Choji. "Honey is this your hot date?"

" No Shikamaru is that's my brother." Replied Kiyra. "Okay!" Davey said "were going to get to work then!" Striking a cheerleader-ish pose. Davey whipped out a spare pair of Tripp pants and a HIM t-shirt


End file.
